Twilight: The Beating Heart
by PyromaniaAngel
Summary: The Cullen's have went to the woods to hunt when the stumble upon two people. A boy and a girl have been severely hurt and they don't know what to do. So they take them back to their house and debate on if they want to change them or not. If they do what will the werewolves do to them? How is this going to change their life? Even if the two lives are especially odd.
1. The two children

**This is my very first ever story for FanFiction. ****I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: It is not my story, made by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter one: The Two Children**

It was the cold and rainy weather even though it was still summer time but that's what you get when you live Forks, Cullen's were walking in the woods looking for some animals to feast on "I still can't believe you stopped that car, now she's definitely gonna know who you are" Rosalie said. "No she's not" Rosalie rolls her eyes "Yes sh..." she stops unexpectedly. They heard a guy moan of pain and a girl whimper from fear, since she could see them but they couldn't see her. Edward ran to a nearby tree and found a guy and girl badly hurt. "Guys there over here and there hurt" the Cullen's all ran to the tree. "Let's get them to our place and go on from there" Carlisle said as he picked up the boy and ran vampire speed to the house. Emmett picked up the girl and ran with the rest of the Cullen's following.

* * *

><p>Inside the Cullen household Carlisle and Emmett set them both down. Both of them guy and girl had left consciousness during the run. "What are we going to do with them Carlisle?"Edward asked. "We should take vote there dying, should we make them in to full vampires? I vote yes. Rosalie?" She turns up her nose "Definitely not." Carlisle sighed "Jasper?" He asks. Jasper thinks for a second "I guess so, it's your call." Carlisle chuckles "That's the spirit. Alice?" She smiles brightly "Yes a hundred percent yes!" She exclaims excitedly. Rosalie sits down in a chair. "That's not fair a human could be alive and come in here and say they're dying in a month and she'd say yes." Alice sighed "Shove off it Rosalie don't be harsh just cause your heart was ice before you became a vampire." Rosalie flared up red with fury and stomped up the stairs to her room. Emmett whistled "Might want to hurry up before a brawl happens or worse." Carlisle looked at Edward but before he could say anything Edward said "Yes!" with much intensity. Emmett laughs while saying "Eager for Bella to become one, right?" Edward blushes red as a tomato. "I vote yes" Emmett says Carlisle turned towards Esme. "Well my beautiful Esme, what about you?" Esme smiles sadly, tears brim her eyes "Yes Carlisle put those children out there misery" She said sullenly. "Okay I'll do that Esme. I'll be back."<p>

* * *

><p>Carlisle walks up the stairs to his and Esme's room and then walks into it. The girl was shaking fearfully with tears falling down her face and the boy crying not so quietly while thrashing. "If you're in pain now, just wait a minute" Carlisle goes over to him and bites his neck and shoots venom into his blood, then does the same to the girl. After a few minutes he saw them coming back. "Come on let's go downstairs but first, what's your name?" Carlisle asked. The little girl stood up and walked over to Carlisle with her hand out for him to shake it "Hello, my name is..." The boy ran over and slapped her hand down and said "We are not going to tell you our name unless you tell us yours first." Carlisle walked towards the door "Okay let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>Downstairs Esme was pacing the floor with anxiety just building up inside her. "Esme if you keep on pacing you'll wear a hole through the carpet" Emmett said. Carlisle walks down the stairs with those two following close. "Before they tell us there names, they want ours." Alice walks up to them "My name is Alice Cullen." The girl looked up at her "Hi" she said. Alice looked down at her "Hello." "Edward" he says, "Jasper" he says Emmett walks up to them. "I'm Emmett, it's nice to bring someone else into the family" The girl looked up at Emmett with wonder in her eyes. "You're a really buff man" Emmett chuckles "Yes I am." He said while still chuckling. "Now I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said while pointing to Esme at the end. "Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled even though he knew she had super hearing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Read, Tell your friends please. ;)<strong>


	2. The Sensitive Side

**This chapter I'm going to try to make it more story wise than all clumped together, still trying :p**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, sadly enough. Team _ I'd tell you but I'd probably start something**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: The Sensitive Side<strong>

Rosalie trudged down the stairs with an attitude even the devil wouldn't dare mess with her. "Tell them your name" Rosalie looked at him weirdly.

"I think they know my name"

"Just tell them your name!"

"Fine my name."

She stopped abruptly "Carlisle you bit them, right?"

"Of course I did"

Rosalie walks up the boy and girl. "Carlisle their skin color is still the same instead of pale, and her eyes are blue, instead of having red eyes like the boys is." Everyone stands up as everything gets more serious than it was.

"What do you mean, they're vampires right?" Alice said.

All of a sudden the girl started to freak out "What wrong with her?" Emmett asked. "I can't see! Olly help!" The girl shrieked. Rosalie laughs at him "That's your name...Olly?" She asked. "No not even close" He says as he hugs the girl while she's crying. "We told you our names now tell us yours" Rosalie said. "I'm Jackson Oliver Maine and this is Bianca Jane Heinz." Edward looked closely at Bianca "She's wearing contacts. Vampire's don't need contacts Bianca, they can all see perfectly."

Bianca stopped crying and freaking out. "Oh" She took out the contacts "That's better" Carlisle looked at her eyes.

"Yeah they're red, they'll soon turn different color"

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked as she looks at Carlisle.

"Well you will need to feed, even though I'm sure you could live off either"

"What do you mean feed and live off either?" Bianca said as she looks at Jackson as if to ask 'What are they talking about?' Jackson puts his arm around her shoulder and says "Their vampires which you already know, so I think they feed on humans." Everyone gasps "Oh, my heavens we are not going to suck your or anyone's blood. We are vegetarian's, we eat animals, okay?" Esme asked. They both nod their head.

Rosalie looks away "I think this is a bad idea, what if their parents miss them or look for them." Carlisle puts a hand on her shoulder "They were dying, struggling to breathe." Esme sits on one knee in front of Bianca and Jackson

"Where are your parents?" Esme asks. Jackson looks away from her

"You tell us"

"Jackson and I are foster children who were with this woman who was mean to us cause our parents were awful to her."

Alice gasps "So this was just some petty revenge against children?" Emmett asked. "She was a vampire but she told us not to tell anyone but I trust you since you are vampires" Bianca said. Carlisle picked up a satchel "Who is this?" He asked handing out in front of them. "Mine" Jackson said as he gently took it from him. "What's in it?" Esme asked. "It has my birth certificate and my money" He said. "My money is in there too" Bianca added. "That's great. Is Bianca's birth certificate in their?" Carlisle asked. "No" He said. "How old are you both?" Emmett asked. "Were both fifteen years old" Jackson said." That's not possible, no offense but you're very small and act and talk very childish for a fifteen year old, I thought you were 9" Alice said.

"I know and I'm autistic and I don't grow fast but I'm not fifteen I'm thirteen. I have skipped two grades at the school I was at, because despite the fact I talk like a baby and I'm small I'm very smart." Bianca said with tears brimming her eyes.

"So what grade are you in?" Rosalie asked looking meanly at her. Bianca saw her face and got scared and said with a tremble in her voice to Rosalie "I'm suppose to become a freshman this year." Carlisle cleared his throat "Serious matters, do you want to become part of the family?" Bianca looks at Rosalie scared and walks up to her and gestures for her to come closer. "Oh you're kidding me, right" Rosalie said. Bianca shook her head and looked at her expectedly.

"Fine"

"You're very pretty but the attitude is taking away from it also from the caring. When I first saw you, I definitely wanted to become your sister, I still do. Please accept me, cause I'm not going to go into this family without your approval."

She went back over to where Jackson was. Rosalie smiles while tears brim her eyes and nodded her head yes and then went up the stairs to her room. "Wow" Edward said. "Yes, I do but... Jackson?" She asks his name in a whisper. "Okay, we'll be part of your so-called family." Bianca squeals and hugs Edward. Edward looks at everyone helplessly "Help" He whispers so only their vampire ears can hear. Carlisle pries Bianca off of Edward and awkwardly holds her on his hips. "You're very light, why is that?" Bianca looks at him with her big eyes "The orphanage didn't have enough money for lunch and sometimes the older don't get fed even the sick and messed up kids like me." Carlisle looked at her sadly "You're not messed up." Bianca laughs bitterly "I'm Autistic, I have dyslexia, I also have insomnia and I'm scared of everything." Esme looks at Carlisle and said "Maybe you guys can tell us your story." Bianca tries to stifle a yawn but fails miserably. "Tomorrow they got to get there rest." Edward looks at Carlisle "Where are they going to sleep?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chap. 2 thought it was a good place to stop, Review, Read and again tell your friends Or else! JK Thank you! ;p<strong>


	3. The Lying Child

**I am going back to the way I originally put my story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers creation**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: The Lying Child<strong>

Carlisle looks at Emmett, Jasper and Alice "I was thinking Jasper and Alice could take Jackson and Emmett and Rosalie can take Bianca since Rosalie seems happy with her." Emmett stands up and goes over to Bianca and puts his hand up for a high-five "This is going to be awesome, right?" Bianca high-fives him "Yeah!" she exclaims then giggles. "Good thing it's gonna be sunny tomorrow, we obviously need to go shopping for school supplies" Jasper said. "We'll go shopping again tomorrow but out-of-town, take them to your rooms to go to sleep." They all start leaving to the room except for Bianca who stays a little behind and then runs to Carlisle and hugs him "Good night" she said then let's go of him and hugs Esme too and said "don't let the blood sucking vampires bite." Esme and Carlisle give an awkward chuckle "Bianca you will get in trouble if you say that again, it's not funny it's actually quite rude." Bianca tears up and starts whimpering, she runs human speed to their kitchen. She climbs the counter and climbs into the cabinet. "Bianca please come out, I didn't mean anything by it" He said when suddenly Emmett busts in through the kitchen and goes up to Carlisle. "Um... Carlisle I lost Bianca!" He exclaimed while dropping to his knees crying dry tears, Carlisle looked at Esme as if to say should I tell him and Esme nodded her head yes. "Emmett Bianca's in the cabinet" Emmett stood up "I knew that. Wait what?" Emmett asked, Esme stepped towards him and said "Bianca left you to say goodnight to Carlisle and I, she decided to make a joke Carlisle and I were shocked and he said that if she said it again she'd be in big trouble. She got sad and ran to the kitchen and you know" Esme said as she looked at the ground "What was the joke?" Emmett asked "Don't let the blood sucking vampires bite" she said. Emmett started laughing, Esme looks at him weirdly, "Say you were Bianca or Jackson you almost die today but you get bitten by a vampire and meet the other six of them which are supposed to be mythical creatures and not to mention there nice. She tried to make a joke this isn't suppose to be real and yet it is" Emmett said as he went to the cabinet where Bianca was and opened them gently "Come on out its me Emmett" he said soothingly to her.

* * *

><p>Bianca held out her arms "Help, I'm stuck" Emmett pulls her out "You know Carlisle didn't mean anything when he said it, maybe it wasn't quite nice of you to say that. Just don't say that again and all we be fine." Bianca started crying again "Why are you crying?" Emmett asked as he carries Bianca over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. "I lied" she said hugging him and crying "About what?" He asked. "I'm eleven but I really do go to school at a highschool my IQ is bigger and better than any other high-school guy or girl. I'm sorry I lied but I swear I'm telling the truth now. Just look for my files at either St. Mary's hospital or Penelope's orphanage." She said as she yawns again. "No more lies, go to bed. Emmett take her and get Jasper and Edward down here." Carlisle said, then kisses the top of Bianca's head and said "Goodnight." Bianca smiles "good night."<p>

Emmett carries Bianca into his and Rosalie's bedroom "Where'd you find her?" Emmett sets Bianca down on their bed. "She was in the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme" Emmett said as he heads for the door, Rosalie runs vampire speed to the door "Where you going?" Emmett chuckles "Downstairs Carlisle wants me to rally up all the guys except of course Jackson" Rosalie sat down beside Bianca "Oh." Emmett opens the door "I'll be back later" Emmett said then leaves to Jasper and Alice's room. Bianca pokes Rosalie "What?" she asks. "Can you hold me until I go to sleep?" Bianca asks with her arms wide open. "Sure" holds Bianca, Bianca closes her eyes and when she thinks Bianca asleep she said "Good night Bianca, I feel like there's something about you that I can relate to" and kisses the top of her head. "And we all heard you say you were eleven" Bianca smiles about the first thing she said and fell into a deep sleep but not before she heard her say that she knew she was eleven.

* * *

><p>Emmett walks into Jasper and Alice's room to see Alice combing her fingers through Jackson's hair while he's sleeping and holding him on her lap. "I see your adjusting nicely." Alice and Jasper chuckle "What do you want Emmett?" Jasper said. "Carlisle want all the guys downstairs for a project" Emmett said while finding Alice's stash of Candy and taking one from and starts eating it. "Hey!" Alice said defensively "What kind of project?" Jasper asks. "I don't know lets find out" Emmett said as he walks out "I'll be back hopefully soon" Jasper said as he hurries to follow Emmett.<p>

Emmett and Jasper went to Edwards room and went inside to see him listening to Mozart. "You didn't knock" Edward said "My bad man" Emmett said as he goes towards the door to leave, Jasper pulls him back towards them and says "Don't waste time." "Fine" Emmett said "Let me make this short. Carlisle wants us downstairs, come on." Emmett said as he walks out the door and down the stairs. Jasper and Edward rolls their eyes and follows him. As they walk down the stairs the hear thundering. "I wonder if one of them is afraid of thunder. What do you think?" Jasper asks "I think that Bianca said she had a problem being afraid of everything" Edward said. "Well we'll probably see later. Better hurry." Emmett said as he runs vampire speed to the living room with them following. "Hey Carlisle. Why did you need us?" Jasper asked "We need to look for Bianca's documents of birth anything or everything of her life. Or at least her birth certificate" He said. "Why she told us how old she was" Edward said. "Well first she said she was fifteen-" Carlisle said but then gets cut off by Jasper saying "I'm pretty sure Jackson said that." Carlisle nods his head "Still, then she tells us she's thirteen when Alice said she looked like a nine-year old. Then she gets guilty and tells she's eleven. What if she is nine?" Carlisle asks. They all look at each other "Let's get started" Edward said. They start looking over the internet for a Bianca Jane Heinz. "Found her!" Emmett exclaimed. "It said right here Name: Bianca Jane Heinz, Born: May 8 1997, Hospital: St. Mary's, Mother: Rebecca Jane Athens, and her Father: Henry Ethan Heinz. That's all that's there, but I guess she really is 11." Emmett said. The boys leave back to there rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Review, tell your friends<strong>


	4. The Story Part 1

**Sorry it took so long to update I am having a bit of writer's block. I'm sorry it took *coughs* 11 days. Wait, what? *Looks around nervously***

**The Story will have 3 parts for now because I don't know how much Ch. space I'll need.**

**Disclaimer: Not my story because if it was I'd be rich. Only thing I do own are any characters you've never heard about. Penelope, Bianca and Jackson so far are my only new characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Story-Part 1 of 3<strong>

The next day Bianca gets up and sees Rosalie staring at her "What?" She asks.

Rosalie looks at her normally and says "Sorry, it's time to go, everyone's ready. Take a shower and come downstairs to go. "She stands up, goes and gets Bianca's clothes and a towel and give them to her.

"Okay, thanks" Bianca takes them and goes to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

Rosalie walks down the stairs to the living room.

"Hello Jackson, Bianca's getting in the shower"

"You get up early" Carlisle said

"All the teens have to get up for school earlier than most." Jackson says

"Why did Bianca say that the older kids didn't get fed including her, she's not older" Edward says.

"Once you turn 13 it's time for middle school, but Bianca has always been four grades higher since second grade. In second they said she was too smart, so they put her in sixth grade in the middle of the year and she still passed and went to seventh grade with me. When you get to go to public school some kids get adopted but then put back, trust me it's happened many times. You have to pay for lunch and then the paper work takes a while so you don't get to eat or they just run out of food. The grade you are in count for your age, Bianca's is technically a fifteen year old, they start from the youngest to the oldest to get fed. So I thought it was okay for me to say she was fifteen, she has to act like it." He says honestly

"How did they know if it's just an orphanage school until middle, the teachers aren't probably that smart" Edward said.

"Yeah, which is why every six months they brought college professors and they came free" he said.

Bianca walks down the stairs in a long-sleeved black shirt with a red heart, black leggings and one-inch red heels.

"Rosalie did you give her those shoes?" Carlisle asked

"Yes" she said.

"Why on earth would you give her heels? She's eleven years old" Esme said.

"So they are one inch high heels, she couldn't possibly break anything in them." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"Watch the attitude Rosalie, or else? Come on let's go" Carlisle says.

"Wait which car are they going in?" Alice asks,

"Frankly I trust none of you, no offense but I guess Rosalie would be the safest. Since she actually goes the speed limit."

Bianca walks over to where they are, then trips over the carpet. Carlisle catches her and does a warning voice towards her

"Rosalie!"

She walks over to Bianca and says "Maybe I should hold your hand" and grabs it.

They all leave the house and gets in their own personal car.

* * *

><p>Inside Rosalie's car she asks "Do you have your seatbelt on?"<p>

"Why does it matter?" Emmett asks.

Rosalie slaps Emmett on the shoulder and gives him the looks and tells him "Not you! If you fly through the windshield you're probably going to live.

"Probably?" He asks sacredly.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and looks back at Bianca and Jackson "Do you guys have your seatbelt on?" she asks.

"Yes" they say simultaneously.

"Good, Let's drive" She says as she starts the engine and pulls out and into the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward's pov:<strong>_We finally were done shopping, let me tell you something Bianca can shop. We have thirty bags and only five of them are Jackson's. Carlisle was kind of happy that we got to leave because when we get home Bianca and Jackson are going to tell us about more of their lives. I know a lot about their lives already from reading their thoughts. They have dark pasts that are quite awful for a kid and a teenager. Our cars pull into the garage and we go into the house.

Once we're inside the house Carlisle motions for us to follow him into the living room, which we did. I sat on the couch with Bianca and Jackson by me, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the love seat and Alice and Jasper sat on the other and lastly Carlisle sat in the armchair with Esme on his lap. He spoke up and looked at Bianca and Jackson.

_**End**_** pov.**

"Which one of you want to start 'your story'?" Carlisle said.

"I guess I'll tell my story, Okay so I was born in Salinas, California in 1993." He said as he looked at all them. Esme looked at him with a raised eyebrow "If you could skip a little farther, that would be amazing" she said.

"Right, sorry. Before Bianca went to the orphanage her parents adopted me it was in 2001 and they lived in Port Angeles, Washington but I lived in Seattle where the orphanage was, which is about eighty-four miles and in other words it was going to be a long drive." He voice drifts off as they go down memory lane. (A/N: Don't kill me I know it's corny.)

**~~~~~~~~Seattle, Washington-2001~~~~~~~~**

Jackson was sitting on the steps waiting to meet the person who was adopting him, not that it mattered they would probably just be like everyone else and just give him back to the orphanage, which was called the Children Home Society(A/N: That's a real orphanage). Then a silver car pulls up at the orphanage and a man about twenty-one years old with brown short hair gets out the car. There was a helper around the orphanage who introduced the parent(s) and child(s). Her name was Martha, she came down the stairs and smacks him gently across the back of his head so that he'll stand up. He complies and stands up, the man walks up to them with his hand out to shake it and Jackson knew he had to make a 'good impression' so he shook the man's hand.

"Hello young sir my name is Ronald Athens, I am the brother of your new 'mom'." He said as they stopped shaking hands. "You'll meet them when we get home."

Home the word lingered in his brain he never had a home before just a house, house meant somewhere you lived and home meant a comfortable, welcoming place. He never felt comfort from a house therefore how could he have a home. "Why didn't they come pick me up there selves?"

"Well, your new dad is at work and they only have one car and I don't trust your new mom with my car. So are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then" He motions for him to follow and they get into, Jackson rolls down the window and the car starts moving and he yells "Bye, Ms. Martha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is up! Please review! Tell me if I need to improve or if you like it.<strong>

**The next part will be up hopefully soon and I'm skipping to the next year so I can explain more in these next few chapters I'll be skipping years.**


	5. The Story Part 2

**Here is Chapter 5! The Characters look like:**

**Bianca: Paris Smith**

**Jackson: Jeremy Shada (With Long hair)**

**Isabelle: Sierra McCormick**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer**

**I am now making it into four parts cause I think it works better. But I may make it longer or shorter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: The Story Part 2 of 3<strong>

**-Port Angeles, Washington-2002-**

_**No ones pov:**_

_There on the ground sitting was a nine-year-old Jackson, five-year-old Bianca and an eleven-year-old girl in the living room playing truth or dare (Childishly because of their age). "Troof or Dare." Bianca asked Jackson._

_"Truth."_

_"Ya always pick truth, pick something else." She said in her thick country accent._

_"No, I pick truth and you can't make me change my answer Isabelle." He crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Is it Troof that you's adopted cause I don't know you kinda look like me."_

_"No it's not true. Sadly but no matter, even though were not related by blood we will always be related by heart."_

_"Aw, how sweet. But ya do know she's five she don't know what you're talking 'bout."_

_"Hey, I may be little but don't you belittle me!" She yelled at them and stalked off into the kitchen._

_They followed her making sure not to get to close cause Bianca liked to take jerking steps and would stop abruptly at random times. They all stepped into the kitchen to see their parents Rebecca Athens and Henry Heinz cooking breakfast._

_"Hey Aunt Becky whatcha cookin'?"_

_"Hey I'm helping too!"_

_"Yeah, but we all know ya ain't that good of a cook."_

_Jackson and Isabelle high-five each other and laugh. Bianca look at them confused and then laugh._

_"Just for that you guys can cook your own dinner." He takes of his apron and slowly walks over to leave. "I'm done, I wish you guys good luck. That woman over there is one bossy person."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Just kidding. I love you babe." He said as he starts leaning towards her, then Isabelle steps in between them and pushes them away from each other. "Now remember. There are children in here." They both started laughing and looked at her like: 'Really?'_

_Suddenly Henry stopped laughing and looked out the window, he went down the basement and came back up with a gun. All the children were utterly confused about why he was holding one, Bianca didn't even know what it was. "Rebecca take the kids down to the basement and don't make a sound."_

_"I'm coming with you." She said with the most serious face you'd ever see._

_"Don't be stupid Rebecca." He kept glancing out the kitchen window to Rebecca and the kids faces._

_"I'm serious Henry."_

_"Fine! Isabelle you're in charge. If someone comes - anyone comes you take those two down to the basement with you, promise?"_

_She looked at him with her big blue-gray eyes. "Promise." But known to Jackson and Unknown to Henry was her two fingers crossed behind her back._

_"Okay let's go Rebecca." They both left out the backdoor and out into the forest behind the house. Bianca, Jackson and Isabelle kept looking at the door waiting for them to come back. Five minutes later they heard an ear splitting screech come from the woods. "Aunt Becky!" Isabelle screamed as she bolts towards the door, but Jackson was too fast. He made it to the door and blocked it before she could even make it half-way._

_"No. Do not be the stupid one here. Let's go down to the basement like were suppose to do."_

_"You go play goody-goody downstairs and take Bianca which ya." She says as she tries to go the door just to be shoved back by him. "Now move you big nine-year-old baby so I can get through."_

_"I saw you cross your fingers behind your back, you lied straight to his face. I may be a nine-year-old but now I'm serious, I forbid you to go!" He slammed his hand down on the kitchen's wooden counter with a loud THWACK! The next thing that happened no one was expecting. The door got pushed off its hinges, flying out the door way pushing Jackson with you._

_Jackson stood up to see Bianca and Isabelle staring at the doorway, he looked to where they're staring and saw a pale guy with black eyes which he didn't know at the time meant hunger. It lunged at them, getting closer to them in a flash but not before Isabelle opened the door to the basement and it smacked him in the face._

_"Go!" She said looking at them with her hands firmly on the door. Bianca ran down the stairs, while Jackson just stood there shaking his head at her. "Go! Now!" A tear fell out his eye and he just kept standing there looking her straight in the eye. "Isa-"_

_"I said go!"_

_He ran down the stairs and didn't look back. The vampire guy stood up and shook his head violently. She stared at him and slammed the basement door shut. The vampire growled the words that made her do something irrational. "Run."_

* * *

><p>"I don't know what happened next. I wasn't there but I wish I was" Jackson said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay another chapter done! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! The next chapter is still going to be what happened next with Bianca and Jackson. And the last one you're going to see is what happened to Isabelle! Can't wait to post up the next ch. the soonest it'll come is in a week and the latest two weeks.<strong>


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, I AM HAVING A SMALL WRITER BLOCK AT THE MOMENT SO IF YOU COULD WAIT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

Signed,

HPLover413


End file.
